The Sugar Rush
by Pupcake125
Summary: Yoruichi and Urahara's daughter has discovered sugar!


**What if Urahara and Yoruichi had a daughter?**

** And their daughter stumbled upon the wonders of sugar?**

* * *

A warm day like always. Summer was always carefree here in the World of the Living. Much more carefree than the Seiretei. This was a perfect environment for raising children for Soul Reapers.

But even perfect places have their down sides...

On this particular day, everything at Urahara's shop was quiet.

A little too quiet...

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said as the blond man walked into the other room.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you see Izumi?" she asked about their 5-year-old daughter, whom Yoruichi hasn't seen her in quite a while.

"Last I checked she was eating something in the kitchen." Urahara answsered. Yoruichi's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

'_Oh-no.._.' she thought as she rushed to the kitchen. There on the counter was an empty bottle of soda, and two empty bags of candy and one empty box of pocky. "This isn't good..." Yoruichi said to herself. She knew for a fact that Izumi was probably-

"Mom!" Yoruichi jumped at the sound of the voice yelling at her. She turned around but didn't see anyone. "Mom, over here!" Yoruichi turned the other way, but still nothing.

"Huh?"

"Mom!"

Yoruichi knew it was daughter, but she had no idea where she was!

"Mom, I'm right here!" Yoruichi looked to the right, then felt something tap her left shoulder that made her jump. She whipped around but still saw nothing.

"Haha! Got ya!" Izumi laughed. Yoruichi turned completely again and finally saw Izumi, who was shivering madly with an insane smile on her face.

"Izumi!" she yelled. Izumi giggled and disappeared. "What?!" Izumi appeared behind her mother and poked her, making Yoruichi jump again. Yoruichi turned around to see Izumi disappear again. "Izumi slow down!" Yoruichi called out.

In the other room, Urahara was reading the paper and sipping tea when Izumi appeared in front of him suddenly and blew forcefully in his face before disappearing again. Urahara, startled, spilled his tea on himself and yelped in surprise. What the heck just happened?!

"Gotcha, Daddy!" Izumi giggled as she disappeared again. Urahara jumped to his feet, completely confused as Yoruichi ran into the room.

"Where's Izumi?" Yoruichi asked. But before Urahara could answer, there was a loud thud and a shrill scream of pain and they both knew who it was. Yoruichi instantly ran towards the sound of the crying and came to the hallway. Izumi was on the ground, holding her face and crying loudly. There was a large crack in the wall in front of where Izumi was crying.

"Izumi, what happened?" Yoruichi asked as she walked towards her. She knelt down and picked the little girl up and cradled her closely. "Did you run into the wall?" she whispered. Izumi nodded against her mother's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Urahara came in wiping the tea off his shirt with a towel. Yoruichi turned towards him, standing up.

"She accidently shunpoed into the wall." she said. Urahara took a look at the large crack in the wall that ran up almost to the ceiling.

"Wow. You gotta pretty thick skull there, kiddo." Urahara said to Izumi, who was still crying and holding her nose. "Let me see your nose." Urahara said softly. Izumi reluctantly took her hand away from her face, revealing a small cut on the ridge of her nose. Urahara smiled at her. "Nothing a little band-aid can't fix. I'll be right back." Urahara left for the kitchen to get the first-aid kit, leaving Yoruichi and Izumi alone.

"This is why eating too much sugar is bad for you, Izumi. You can really hurt yourself like you just did." Yoruichi said. Izumi began to whimper again, tears forming in her eyes.

"A-are you m-mad at me?" she stuttered. Yoruichi smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"No, of course not. But I just want you to know that with boundless energy it's harder to control where your shunpo takes you. Understand?" Izumi nodded at her mother's words.

"Uh-huh. I won't do it again..." Izumi hugged her mother tightly and that's when Urahara walked into the room. He bandaged Izumi's nose and then inspected the wall. Izumi had hit the wall harder than it looked, because when Urahara peeled away the drywall, the solid wood on the other side was cracked as well.

"Wow Izumi. You really do have a thick skull." Urahara said as he looked back at the toddler, but to his surprise, she was passed out in Yoruichi's arms. Yoruichi laughed.

"I think it's safe to say that she's finally crashed." Yoruichi said. Urahara walked over to her. He smiled at the little purple-haired girl. She was a handful, but she was so cute!

"Looks like we have a little Flash Princess on our hands here." Urahara whispered.

"With the way she eats sugar, she'll be the new Goddess of Flash in no time." Yoruichi smiled. To think in a few short years she'll be ready to really use her powers.

* * *

**Short, sweet, little fluff!**


End file.
